Despues de Thirteen
by JossJones
Summary: Esta es una historia de Cameron narrando su vida despues de la muerte de Thirteen


**Para todos los que gustan las historias entre Cameron y Thirteen. En esta Cameron narra su vida despues de la muerte de Thirteen. **

**Es mi primera publicacion, si les gusta porfavor denme un REVIEW. Saludos!  
**

Me mantengo con la cabeza recargada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitacion, parece como si un manto invisible me bloqueara el paso, no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que observar por ultima vez cada detalle de aquel dormitorio. Sera la ultima vez, porque he decidido mudarme, he decidido continuar con mi vida, aunque se que nunca volver a ser la misma ahora que tu te ausentas en ella.  
Las cajas de mudanza inundan la sala de nuestro departamento ahora, y digo nuestro porque a pesar de que no estes conmigo, yo siempre te sentire de alguna manera u otra, la conexion cosmica que hubo desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas en aquella tarde en los pasillos del hospital, nunca desaparecera. Por mas que trate de negarlo, por mas que trate de ocultarlo, Remy, yo aun te pertenezco a ti.

A pesar de que han pasado 2 años desde que el maldito Huntington nos vencio, no he sido capaz de dormir en nuestra cama ¿Puedes creerlo? Trate de hacerlo aquella noche en que llegue un poco ebria a casa, pero senti esa ausencia inmediatamente, senti como ardia entre los pliegues de la cama, senti lo fria que las sabanas estaban y un dolor inmenso golpe aun mas fuerte mi corazon.  
Es por eso que me mudo; cada paso que doy dentro de este departamento me recuerda a ti.

Me es imposible entrar a nuestra casa sin visualizarte dormida todas las mañanas de los Domingos en el sofa de la sala, recuerdo como sonreia al verte en una posicion tan dramatica y dulce a la vez. Tu mano izquierda recargada sobre tu frente, y tu brazo derecho colgando en la orilla. Entraba a hurtadillas, tratando de no hacer ruido, pues nadie mejor que yo sabia lo pesado que era trabajar en un caso, sobre todo cuando tu jefe era House. Me llenaba de alegria el saber que habias tratado de mantenerte despierta para esperar por mi, pero era muy tarde ya y el sueño te habia vencido. Cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas suavemente, me quitaba mis zapatos y dejaba mi bolso sobre la mesa de centro. Me quedaba parada frente a ti por unos minutos, me sorprendia como los pequeños rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana frente al mueble, resaltaban cada aspecto de tu bello rostro, y me hacias amarte aun mas cuando fruncias tu ceño inconscientemente al sentir los calientes rayos sobre ti. No podia resistirme, y me abalanzaba sobre ti suavemente para besarte, sosten as mi rostro con tus manos aun un poco adormecida y, a pesar de que el sofa no era muy amplio, me indicabas con tus felinos ojos que me recostara junto a ti. Nos quedabamos horas platicando sobre mi dia en el trabajo, me preguntabas como habia estado mi dia, como me sentia y siempre me decias lo feliz que te hacia el verme de nuevo... Pero ahora nunca escuchar el dulce tono de voz que aplicabas para interrogarme.

Despues, la cocina... a pesar de todo este tiempo aun busco inconscientemente el aroma del cafe que nos preparabas todas las mañana, me encantaba tomar el cafe contigo en el pequeño comedor, siempre te decia que el cafe era lo que me animaba en el dia solo para que te me respondieras "Y tu animas el mio, Allison" La cocina aun tiene ese aroma, despues de 2 años continuos no ha desaparecido aunque haya abandonado el beber cafe . No lo preparo y su esencia sigue alli, impregnada... igual que tu a mi vida.

Y es asi que me dirijo como un fantasma a nuestro dormitorio, siendome incapaz entrar en el. En pocos minutos siento como las lagrimas calientes comienzan a quemar un camino a traves de mis rojas mejillas, a pesar de que llevo mis manos hacia mi rostro, me es imposible evitar el llanto. En nuestro dormitorio hay tantos recuerdos, tanto de ti... de nosotras.  
Esta casa es nuestra, pero ahora no hay un nosotras y lo que mas me duele es que nunca lo habra, nunca pinte un marco de nuestra relacion a futuro, pues el futuro era lo que mas te atemorizaba, pero eso no nos impedia el desear envejecer juntas, nos permiti no tomar la vida y nuestra relacion por ganada. En cada parpadear tu mirada de terror me persigue, recuerdo aquella noche en el laboratorio cuando te encontre con la prueba de positivo a tu enfermedad en tu mano temblante, recuerdo lo enojada que estabas y como me tomo meses ayudarte a escapar de ese espiral de autodestruccion, ganandome asi tu confianza, tomandome as como algo mas que una simple compa era de trabajo, algo mas que una amiga.

Me entumeci por semanas, me llene de coraje y ahora lloro practicamente todos los dias. Me duele no tenerte a mi lado, me siento sola e infeliz, ha este punto creo que nunca podre aceptar que ya no estes conmigo, que no valio la pena todo lo que peleamos juntas contra la enfermedad, que cada palabra y besos de aliento que te di fueron vacios, pues ambas, aunque nos doliera admitirlo, sabiamos que pronto nuestros dias juntas terminarian. Jure nunca involucrarme en una relacion autodestructiva de nuevo, recuerdo las palabras de House cuando me decia que siempre me involucraba con alguien dañado e irreparable, y ahora pienso que tiene razon. Despues de todo, mi relacion antes de ti se vio abruptamente terminada por el cancer que mato a mi esposo. Lo unico que no creo es que enamorarme de ti haya sido un error, se cuantas veces trataste de alejarme de ti, se que lo lutimo que querias era hacerme sufrir, pero yo estaba consciente que necesitabas de alguien y yo mas que nadie en el mundo queria ser esa persona para ti, porque te ame desde el primer momento que te vi, te sostuve con toda mi fuerza durante la terrible batalla que perdimos y te amare hasta que los dias en la Tierra terminen para mi.

Lanzo una ultima mirada a nuestro dormitorio, me duele mucho dejar este lugar, pero no tengo otro remedio mas que hacerlo. Lo unico que me consuela es el saber que te mantendre viva en mi corazon, que todo lo que hay en este departamento son recuerdos, despues de todo es lo nico que me queda de ti, todos los recuerdos que plantaste en mi memoria, unos los mas felices de mi vida y otros no tanto. Quiero que sepas que te he amado como nunca antes en mi vida lo habia hecho, y se que tu sentiste lo mismo, porque inclusive en tus ultimos momentos, aunque tus nervios degenerados te despojaran del habla, supiste darme un ltimo Te Amo con tu mirada, sostuve tu mano dejandote saber que nunca te dejaria ir, que una maldita enfermedad no seria capaz de arrancarme de tu vida, pero al final lo hizo, y lo proximo que supe fue que te habias ido, el monitor de latidos me lo confirmaba aunque la negacion habia entrado en mi desde que dejaste de apretar mi mano y derramaste una ltima lagrima.

Me diste tanto, me enseñaste tantas cosas y sobre todo, me brindaste de el amor mas calido que pude haber experimentado, se que te has ido, nadie en el hospital ahora habla de eso, nadie tiene el valor para enfrentarlo, tal vez no causaste el impacto en ellos como el que tuviste en mi vida, pero te ganaste el respeto de cada uno de ellos; Chase, Foreman, Taub, Cuddy, e inclusive House y Wilson.  
Tambien he decidi mudarme de ciudad, yo mas que nadie se que escapar de los fantasmas te acerca mas al pasado, pero tambien se que es lo unico que hace un poco mas facil de digerir tal perdida. Le he entregado la renuncia a Cuddy, sorpresivamente todos me han deseado lo mejor para mi, inclusive el propio House, creo que todos estaban enterados de lo magnifica que nuestra relacion era. Pero ahora todo ha acabado, no puedo dejar de repetirlo porque trato de plantar la idea en mi cabeza, aunque se que es imposible.

La mudanza ha cargado sus camiones con todas las cajas sin darme cuenta, tomo por ultimo mi abrigo y mi bolso, ahora me mantengo parada en la puerta principal, susurrando tu nombre, como si tratara de dejarte capturada en aquel lugar. Cierro la puerta de un golpe y seco las ultimas lagrimas derramadas.

Creo que sobra decir lo mucho que te extraño, lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que deseo el tenerte a mi lado, a pesar de que tuve tiempo para despedirme de ti, siento que algo inconcluso qued entre nosotras. Ahora que lo pienso, me es feliz el no poder sacarte de mi mente por muy doloroso que sea, ser a peor para mi el olvidarte con el tiempo como muchas personas aseguran hacerlo.  
Dejando asi nuestra casa, enciendo finalmente el motor de mi carro. Mientras me alejo por la carretera veo por el retrovisor como nuestro departamento se hace cada vez mas peque o, le he dejado atras, seguir con mi vida, aunque exista un sentimiento en mi interior que nunca cambiara, puedo sentirlo.


End file.
